mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
FatalKenshen
What's wrong with surrendering to madness, that's where the true peace is Michael Simmons aka Valerian Arterius is exiled demon originally from Trenazolore in the twilight forest, who left his dimension via nether portal to the world of Minecraftia, he is skilled in Blood Magic, alchemy and dark magic, which was the reason why he was exiled from the twilight forest for all eternity due to his misdeeds that he committed. Personality Michael is neutral but malevolent, he is both skilled in the ways of combat and magic, he is able to craft tools to use at his disposal and knows how to survive the elements. Michael is skilled in Blood magic, enchanting, alchemy and architecture but he only knows the basics of machinery due to demons depending on magic and naturally resources while machinery not being one of them since they do not have the knowledge to create or use their complicated functions. Appearance Michael is humanoid with some slight differences, he has dark grey skin, black hair. silver red eyes, sharp canine like teeth, pointed ears along with two verticle lines going through his eyes from his hairline down to his neck. His apparel is a dark and bight red coat with shoulder pads, black trousers, belt and shoes, and a white bandage scarf around his neck with two bandages hanging loosely down his back both marked with light grey verticle eyes. Biography Born and raised in the city of Trenzalore in the Twilight Forest, he lost both of his parents at a young age and was forced to live on his own, where he spent most of his time hunting and learning the ways of sorcery and alchemy, he became truly fascinated with the dark arts and eventually got caught during a incantation and exiled from the twilight forest for all eternity. He was sent to the world of minecraftia where he wandered the lands finding a suitable place to build a home in a in a hollowed out mountain side, quiet far from civilization which would shun him due to his appearance. he created many potions to hide his identity from the public eye and going under the identity of Michael Simmons, who lives with his parents on the other side of the forest. Upon his first visit to the nether, he encountered a pale faced man in a suit along with a zombie paladin and a humanoid creeper, the pale man was revealed to be israphel who offered Michael power and knowledge and allow him to indulge himself in the dark arts of blood magic in exchange to his loyalty to the cult of israphel and to follow his every command without question. Michael was enticed by this offer and eventually accepted his proposal, israphel then ordered Michael to go to the jade sentinel and find out a way to revive them but Michael stated that his kind is not familiar with machines, which israphel in turn said that he can provide with some assistance with the matter and that israphel can put him to good use for his plans. Category:Players Category:Users